Excalibur/Historial
*Fixed friendly Excalibur Specters affecting you with their Radial Blind ability. *Fixed a crash when casting Exalted Blade while you have an active Glaive thrown out. *'Conclave': Exalted Blade can now only be activated at 100 energy. *'Conclave': Increased damage of Exalted Blade projectiles. *Exalted Blade Changes: **Exalted Blade's damage now diminish according to distance travelled and enemies punctured. **Exalted Blade’s built-in Radial Blind on spin will now cost ½ the Energy of a regular Radial Blind *Fixed being able to use Exalted Blade endlessly without Energy consumption. *Increased the resolution and slightly altered the tinting of Excalibur Prime. *'PBR Conversion': Added PBR Upgrades on Excalibur Prime. *Fixed badge placements on Excalibur. *'Conclave': Decreased the damage and range of Slash Dash. *Radial Blind and Radial Javelin will no longer stagger boss-type enemies. *Fixed Excalibur not properly earning Focus when using Exalted Blade. *'Conclave': Reduced the effectiveness of Excalibur's passive. *Fixed Radial Blind animation improperly looping if interrupted by a knockdown, execution, Slash Dash, or Radial Javelin. *Fixed an error with Radial Blind ability where its effectiveness against eligible bosses was not diminished with each consecutive use. *Fixed a visual FX issue that would occur with Radial Javelin when used at max speed. *'Conclave': Fixed the Stagger from Slash Dash not properly taking the Anticipation Mod’s effect. *Fixed Excalibur's passive not properly applying to Rapier weapons. *Fixed a memory leak that would occur with Radial Javelin's projectile FX. *Fixed an error preventing players from using their weapons or abilities after using Exalted Blade. *Fixed an error that would prevent Clients from being able to use their powers if meleeing while Exalted Blade was ending, or being deactivated due to a Nullifier bubble. *'Conclave': Excalibur can no longer gain energy while Exalted Blade is active. *'Conclave': Excalibur is now purchasable through Teshin's Conclave Offerings at the Typhoon rank. *'Conclave': Increased the damage of Slash Dash. *Fixed players being able to cast Radial Blind continuously while firing a weapon. *'Conclave': Radial Javelin is now affected by Intensify. *'Conclave': Increased the damage of Slash Dash. *Fixed Excalibur not receiving credit for kills from Exalted Blade. *Reduced camera shake FX when using Excalibur’s Exalted Blade. *'Conclave': Reduced damage and range of Slash Dash. *Energy effects from elemental Mods will no longer display on Exalted Blade. *Fixed Radial Blind animation repeating if its activation is interrupted by a knockdown, or the use of another Ability Power. *Fixed Exalted Blade’s energy waves not being stopped by Corpus Nullifier shields. *Fixed Exalted Blade improperly taking on stances from other equipped melee weapons and vice versa. *Fixed instances of Radial Blind animation repeating if players are interrupted by knockdowns or when using Slash Dash or Radial Javelin while casting. *Fixed players receiving a ‘power in use’ message when casting Exalted Blade while switching to a melee weapon. *Fixed Exalted Blade not actually showing the weapon in hand if cast while switching to a melee weapon. *Fixed channeling when using Exalted Blade’s melee or projectile attacks not consuming additional energy. *Fixed Exalted Blade not properly gaining Excalibur’s passive upgrades with the proper melee weapon equipped. *Fixed Slash Dash causing the player to dash through Nullifier bubbles. *Fixed the Proto Glaive skin causing Exalted Blade to not appear properly in Excalibur’s hand. *Fixed Exalted Blade copying melee Stance Mods. *Fixed an issue causing Exalted Blade to not properly release energy waves. *Fixed Exalted Blade’s melee attacks always counting as though it were channeled. *Fixed Exalted Blade not inheriting any melee mods. *Excalibur Rework **First Ability: Slash Dash: Slash Dash will now target enemies within a conal distance from Excalibur, targeting all enemies within the range of cast. Enemies hit by Slash Dash will count towards the player’s melee combo counter. **Third Ability: Super Jump has been removed from Excalibur’s Abilities. **Third Ability: Radial Javelin is now Excalibur’s third Ability and costs 75 Energy to activate. **Fourth Ability: New Ability: Exalted Blade: Excalibur summons a sword of pure light and immense power. **Stat changes: Excalibur Armor: Excalibur’s base has been increased to 225 and to 250 for Excalibur Prime. **Excalibur’s Abilities have all been given a visual overhaul in line with his new Exalted Blade ability. *'Conclave': Excalibur has been rebalanced for PvP in accordance with his recent overhaul. *'Conclave': Slash Dash damage has been increased. *Radial Blind now gets half its duration on targets that are looking away. *'Augment': Radial Blind - Remate radiante *Fixed issue that caused Excalibur’s Radial Javelin to not kill enemies. *Fixed a game freeze that could occur when using Radial Javelin on ragdolled enemies. *'Conclave': Excalibur is no longer invulnerable when performing Slash Dash. *Fixed enemies becoming immune to melee attacks when hit with Radial Javelin. *Fixed animation timing for Radial Javelin when used with cast speed Mods. *'Conclave': Increased the range of Radial Javelin. *'Conclave': Slowed the activation / casting animations of Radial Javelin. *Radial Javelin will now double check that enemies are within range before launching. *Removed dead animation time at the end of Radial Javelin and Radial Blind casting animations. *'Conclave': Excalibur can now be used in Conclave. *'Augment': Slash Dash - Purging Slash *'Augment': Radial Blind - Signal Flare *Excalibur has been given a visual update via PBR! *Increased damage bonus to Jabalina furiosa Mod. *Added Melee Combo Counter to Excalibur’s Slash Dash. *Fixed Radial Javelin doing 2x damage when cast by Client. *'Augment': Slash Dash - Alzamiento fugaz *Fixed Radial Javelin not stunning enemies who survive the attack. *Fixed an issue in Hive Infestation that caused Radial Javelin to cease functioning. *Radial Javelin will now check for line of sight when targeting enemies. *'Augment': Radial Javelin - Jabalina furiosa *Super Jump: Super Jump will now add invisibility to Excalibur while in air. Additionally, Super Jump will cause a small radial stun to all enemies around Excalibur when performed, similar to the way Ash’s Smoke Screen works. *Radial Blind: No longer able to affect enemies in rooms separated by walls. To encourage and facilitate different gameplay styles (like stealth), enemies aware of Excalibur within a few seconds, or enemies that Excalibur can see, will also be affected. *Radial Javelin: All enemies within radius of this ability will now be hit with a javelin. Instead of having this ability radiate out from Excalibur, javelins will now spawn directly around opponents. Javelins will optimize to find a point on each enemy that is safe to be hit, bypassing enemies that may be holding shields or otherwise in cover. There is also no longer a target maximum for this ultimate, meaning anyone in the radius will be an eligible target. Additionally, if the javelin does not kill the enemy, each target that survives will be put into stun for a brief period of time. *Excalibur now make up one of the starter Warframe options. *'Prime': Tweaked the Excalibur Prime Channeling visual effects. *'Prime': Updated the material and tint on the Excalibur Prime. *'Prime': Improved the visuals on the Excalibur Prime Channeling effect. *Tweaked the cast sounds of Excalibur. *Armor increased from 50 to 65. *Added cooldown to Radial Blind to avoid exploits. *Radial Blind now uses Energy Colours. *Fixed arm fins on clipping through the arm when using iron sights. *Radial Javelin plus Nyx's Absorb no longer kills nearby Clients. *Warframe Blueprints for Excalibur added. }} Categoría:Excalibur